themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Rats Nest
Alpha Rats Nest is the 14th and final song on the album Tallahassee. ''It was performed by AJJ in ''Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics Ah the lengthening hours in the refinery Belching fire into the sky We do our best vampire routines As we suck the dying hours dry The night is lovely as a rose If I see sunlight hit you I am sure that we'll both decompose Ah the fitful sleep and the fire engines That I dream of when I dream Some day we'll both wake up for good I will try hard not to scream The evening wind will shake the blinds You're stirring from your slumber We've got something hateful on our minds Oh sing sing sing For the dying of the day Sing for the flames that will rip through here And the smoke that will carry us away Yeah sing for the damage we've done And the worse things that we'll do Open your mouth up and sing for me now And I will sing for you Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Most albums that I write, I don't know what the order of the songs is gonna be while I'm writing...usually once you go into the studio to record these studio records, the shape of it starts to suggest itself. But I always knew that this was gonna be the last song on Tallahassee." -- 2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *"This song is about a divorce, uh, it's about a couple of people who have decided, you know, and I suspect that this approach in real life wouldn't really work but that's why it's a song and not a practice. They decided to make a great conflagration of the end of their relationship instead of sort of a little bad feeling that they go away into their own separate corners to share, to do it together, to tear everything down, brick by brick and stone by stone until there's nothing left and then presumably, uh, to perish in the flames with one another. We don't really know. This is the last we see of them; it's called 'Alpha Rats Nest'." -- 2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-02-01 - Briton's Protection - Manchester, England *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2005-01-26 - WELH Session - Providence, RI *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-12-13 - Origami Vinyl - Los Angeles, CA *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brookland Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-19 - Eyeconik Records and Apparel - Las Cruces, NM *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2015-05-31 - Amoeba Records - San Francisco, CA *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-03-01 - The Depot - Humboldt State University - Arcata, CA *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands Videos of this Song *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-11-05 - Big Arts Schein Performance Hall - Sanibel Island Writer's Conference - Sanibel, FL Category:Tallahassee songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs